In industrial, commercial, military and consumer electronics frequently there is a necessity for customizing the design of integrated circuits and transducers to fulfill the peculiar needs of a specific system or class of systems. The unique performance requirements of medical electronic instrument systems impose a host of such demands. Consequently, the ultimate objective of the research program of the Center for Integrated Electronics in Medicine is to enhance the quality and availability of health care through innovative application of integrated circuits in new medical instrument systems for use in both medical research and practice. Prinicipal goals of the research program of the Center include the following: a) development of improved piezoelectric transducers, transmit signal controllers, cascade charge coupled devices for received signal delay and summation, and improved MOS preamplifier arrays for use in electronically scanned and focused ultrasonic imaging systems, particularly the novel theta array architecture providing improved resolution in all three spatial dimensions and enhanced image detectivity, b) development of improved tranducers and beam forming techniques for use in noninvasive quantitative Doppler ultrasonic volume blood flowmeters, c) development of four novel implantable telemetry systems, including multichannel CW and pulsed Doppler ultrasonic blood flowmeters, multichannel ultrasonic dimension sensors, multichannel pressure and temperature systems using active transducers, and multichannel biopotential and telestimulation systems, and application of the foregoing implantable telemetry systems in studies of cardiac electrophysiology in dogs and pigs, cardiovascular hemodynamics in dogs, fetal and neonatal physiology in sheep, hepatic hemodynamics in dogs, cardiotoxicity of drugs in dogs, and the effects of denervation due to heart-lung transplants in primates.